Gravity
by A.Mellifluous.Secret
Summary: She never understood what attraction and falling truly meant until she met him. Yami/OC
1. Author's Note

**Welcome to Gravity. **

**Hi! This is .Secret.**

**This story is going to cover the relationship between Yami/OC. This won't be a full story. It'll be close to one-shots/drabbles. The time between each chapter might not be consistent with the Black Clover timeline. I have no fixed schedule for when I update. Just going to warn y'all. **

**This will be the only Author's Note in this story. I don't want to spend my time and yours on Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter. If I need to inform you of anything, I will leave it here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover or its characters. But I do own my OC.**

**That being said. I hope you like Gravity. **

* * *

_**Like a star, she is held by her own gravity. She knows nothing about belonging to someone else's grounds.**_

**-VàZaki Nada**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover and its characters.**

* * *

The chirping of birds tittered through the silence of the rising sun. The _Mahotei _held the envelope in his hands. No address or known stamp gave away anything of who sent the letter. But he immediately knew who did.

Julius grabbed his paper-knife and sliced the paper envelop open. Inside was a sheet of blank paper. With the small blade of the paper-knife, Julius pricked his finger. A small droplet of blood collected at his fingertip then fell onto the corner of the blank paper. The paper glowed with Recognition Magic then lines of black writing appeared. Letter after letter, line after line.

His eyes scanned the contents of the letter. At the foot of the sheet of paper, he chuckled. Rotating his head to work out the knots of the late hours of paperwork, Julius sighed. He stood up and rounded his chair to look out the window.

He watched the dawn. The dawn warmly caressed his face and bathed the Royal Capital with light. The last time he looked out the window he was met with blackness. Another all-nighter for him. As it was for her to gather the new intel…

"_Mahotei, _there's trouble. An anomaly—"

"An anomaly has occurred, right?" Julius finished. Marx let out a surprised sound.

'As amazing with the world's Mana Zone as always,' Julius thought to himself. "Well… Let's have them work on this mission." He continued as he gazes over the city slowly coming alive from sleep.

"Them?" Marx asked, confused. Julius laughs. _Well, she can't do everything especially if she said that she had to fight to get this news, _Julius mused.

"Send a letter to Yami," Julius said, turning to sit on his chair again. "Tell him that he should be here, 'right this damn second.' As she would say."

* * *

"Yo, Julius. Mushroom head is starting to sound a lot like—" Yami started, walking up to the _Mahotei's _desk. A letter with familiar pointed handwriting caught his attention.

"A dungeon has emerged along the border with the Diamond Kingdom," Julius said, leaning forward to press his chin lightly against his intertwined hands. His elbows pressed the surface of the table. "Clear out anything of value before the Diamond Mages get to them. Make Asta go. His anti-magic might be quite useful there."

Yami nodded curtly. "You seem to think about that brat a lot. It's creepy," Yami grumbled. He moved his cigarette to the other corner of his lips. Julius smiled at the Black Bulls' Captain, "Well, you even think of him interesting which speaks for itself." Yami didn't reply and sighed out a trail of smoke.

"Oh and there's something for you," Julius said, handing the letter to Yami. The paper return back to being blank all except for the couple lines at the bottom. Yami scrutinized the final words scrawled on the foot of the paper. He chuckled.

_Since I have gathered this much information… Yami, you better not fucking forget my payment. Those squid skewers aren't going to grill themselves. _

_RH_


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover and its characters.**

* * *

"C-Captain, you like a girl who can hold her liquor, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Yami stared back at his member.

_Oi Yami. Let's drink, don't pass out on me this time! _A pair of bright red lips stretching into a wide smile flashed in his memory.

"Well, I guess so. Then we can drink together. Why?" Yami replied. Vanessa smirked before dragging the Blue Rose Captain to one of the tents. Asta let out an excited yell beside him and sprinted from his side, following Vanessa and Charlotte. Yami removed the cigarette from his lips after inhaling deeply.

A trail of black smoke escaped his lips as he stared up at the night sky. Stars shone brightly to greet him.

_It's been some time since she came back. I wonder if she'll make it in time. _Yami thought before following the crowd into the tent. He remembered her pouting as she sat on his bed.

_Sheets wrinkled below her as she sat up, unbothered as the cool air from his open window kissed her bare skin. She made no move to get the rough blankets that were sprawled half on the floor. "I can't believe that I missed the Star Festival," she murmured. Yami blew the smoke from his lips. He leaned by the window, opposite to her, and watched her. Taking in the entire sight of her._

_The bottom of her red, swollen lips jutted out ever so slightly as she stared into the night sky behind him. Her light brown eyes sparkled under the soft light streaming into the room. A small tendril of hair curled at the corner of her eye._

_Her hair mused from the bed and his fingers. The redness of her hair that is normally so bright and vivid and caught everyone's eye was muted by the dimness of the moonlight. But the very thing that stood out from her was standing up. Yami laughed softly at the mess of hair. _

_She didn't notice as she sighed to herself. His gaze continued languidly down to her body. _

_His eyes followed the trail of hickeys he left from below her left ear down to her breasts. The purple, red marks littered her neck, shoulders, and chest as much as her freckles did._

_He stopped at her left ribcage. A pinkish slash on flesh caught his attention and confirmed his suspicions. She had a new collection of scars. _

_When they were younger, he always knew she had them. Her scars would peek out from the collar of her shirt, the sleeves of her cloak, and from the cuff of her pants. When they began their missions as partners, he saw many more under her clothes. When she changed with him in the room, she didn't have a sliver of unease. She was comfortable with her scars. _

"_It marks my experiences," she said to him. "It reminds me that the moment was real. That I made it. And now I'm here." She grinned at him._

_The silver scars were scattered along her body like stars in the night sky. Some more noticeable than others. Some larger than others. For so long, he explored those scars- running his hands over them, he became as familiar to the scars as she was with them. After the years he spent plotting them out, he would uncover more whenever she would return. And with her nine months of absence, she was bound to acquire some new ones. _

"_Then, you just have to come back on time for the next one," Yami said her flatly. He drew the cigarette to his lips once more and breathed in. The blackness expanding his lungs yet again. He exhaled out the window. _

"_I will," she said. Yami shifted his gaze back to her. The light of the moon illuminated of her slightly tanned skin but the grin on her face beamed back at him. "I promise. I'm going to attend the next one." Yami blinked at her before sending a smile back to her. Hers widened even further as her eyes darkened. _

"_Now close the window and come here. Those ten months of laying on the ground make me want to appreciate this bed even more." _

Yami placed the cigarette at the corner of his mouth. A foot away from the table Vanessa and Charlotte sat at, Yami watched them with a raised brow. _What is the point of this, _Yami thought. Vanessa held out a bottle of Clover Premium in her hand, declaring the start of the game. The crowd roared as Vanessa raised the bottle to her lips.

Yami shook his head when Vanessa's thudded onto the table. The pink-haired witch shakily places her goblet on beer on the table. Its contents spilt over the rim before it was set on the surface. Her pink cheek pressed against the table, Vanessa giggles to herself in her drunken stupor. Her red cat snoozing along happily, outstretched on the witch's head.

Charlotte soon followed with a gulp from her own. Her skin immediately turning red. She gazed blankly at the table but unlike Vanessa, she kept her goblet in hand. Yami sighed, "The hell are those two doing?"

Taking the cigarette from his lips with one hand, Yami takes Charlotte's drink with his other. The crowd behind him breaks out into whispers. He gulps the drink, unfazed by the strong beer going down his throat. He looks at Charlotte over the drink. "You can't finish it, can you? Didn't I tell you not to push yourself too much before?" Charlotte stares back at him. Her face grew hotter and not from the heat of the alcohol. _A-An indirect ki- _Charlotte drops her head to the table.

"Looks like we have another draw!" Finral announced to the crowd. A figure with flaming hair stepped from the crowd.

"Oho? Funny that _you _would say that," A familiar voice says from beside Yami. He turns to his right. His eyes were instantly drawn to her bright red hair and smug smirk.

"So you're back… Rowan," Yami drawled, staring at her. She makes a two-finger salute before grabbing Vanessa's goblet and taking draining its contents. She let out a satisfied sigh before she banged the empty goblet on to the table, jolting Vanessa and Charlotte awake. They peered at Yami and the redhead newcomer with narrow eyes.

"Yami?" the two ladies groaned quietly, lifting their heads. With drunken gazes, they watched the red-haired woman clad in a short beige dress stare into the eyes of Yami. A wet pink tongue escaped from her plump lips. She slowly licked the beer from her lips. Findral and the other men gaped at the sight as Vanessa and Charlotte's drunken eyes grew large.

"Yami," she replied back to him. Her smirk turning into a grin. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"No, I enjoyed the quietness when you weren't here."

Rowan tilted her head back and laughed. Her eyes glowing with mirth. "As blunt as ever, I see. But I always thought you liked me loud." The right corner of her lip curled. Asta and Finral yelled out with the rest of the crowd, not believing the comment directed toward the Black Bulls' Captain.

"Captain?!"

"Y-Yami?"

Vanessa and Charlotte spluttered. The situation in front of the two overloaded their tipsy brains. Their heads met the table yet again, rattling the bottles.

"By the way," Yami said seriously. Rowan raised a brow at his seriousness. Yami cackled suddenly. "What the hell is with that outfit anyway? A potato sack?"

The woman's face became as red as her flaming hair. "A petronian wolf shredded my other clothes okay? I had to do what I can with the clothes I found."

Rowan stood tall in the beige plain loose shirt that reached right below her ass. Her black belt that held her grimoire and weapons cinched the waist. It was a good thing that she had black booty shorts in her pack so she wore it underneath the short "dress." Her black combat boots that stopped right under her knees were beaten up but remained usable.

Yami guffawed until his eyes watered. Rowan pouted and looked away with an embarrassed red flush still on her face. "Anyway, I'm going to change out once I go to the room."

"You better not sleep once you go there," Yami said, sighing out a trail of black smoke. "You always fall asleep and take up too much of _my_ bed."

"I can't help that your bed is so comfortable," Rowan shrugged her shoulders. With slackened jaws, Asta and Finral watched their Captain talk easily to the newcomer.

"Yami-san!" Finral cried to his Captain, feeling betrayed that a beautiful woman like her was in the Headquarters without him knowing. He opened his mouth to yell yet again,

"Yami-san, why did you tell me that this beaut-"

"They're about to announce the Magic Knights Squad achievements! All the captains are going to be there." A person shouted in the crowd of people walking in one direction. The crowd surrounding the two Knights Squad ladies swivelled their heads at the announcement. They slowly dispersed. Yami stiffened, "crap."

Rowan giggled to herself, noting to herself that the Captain of the Black Bulls won't be there. She stepped closer to Yami. Leaning closer to him, she whispered. "You're late for the announcements but don't be for tonight."

She took the cigarette from his lips and placed it in between her own. Stuttering from one of the Black Bulls' members didn't reach her ears. Rowan grinned at Yami, "I thought that Julius scolded you enough already for you to fix your habits. See you later, Yami!"


	4. Chapter 2

Warm.

She felt warm all over. Heat enclosed her, surrounding her gently. The heavy weight around her waist and the huffs of breath in her hair gave away where the heat was emitting from. She allowed the sensation seep into her bones, curling her toes in delight. A thin duvet crinkled around her, scratching lightly against her skin. The worn bedsheets underneath her further confirmed where she was. She was back at the Clover Kingdom. In the Black Bulls Base. In Yami's bed, where she snuck into at the dead of night.

Slowly, Rowan opened her eyes. Yami's tanned neck met her vision. She leant her body back. Her gaze trailed up to his face and lingered there. The light of dawn bathed Yami in a warm light. He looked very peaceful when he was asleep.

Some of his black locks hung in front of his forehead. The lines across his forehead and between his brows were absent as his eyes remained closed in slumber. Her gaze quietly followed the slope of his nose. It was smooth, without any indication of scarring or bumps. Even in all the fights, he's been in— where he most probably threw the first punch— he made it out almost completely unscathed.

She continued down to his growing moustache. Then to his lips, which were slightly open and lacking his usual cigarette. She stared at the pink lips, swollen from their harsh kisses last night. Her lips crashed into his as the hurriedly removed their clothes. A groan escaping from his lips flashed into her mind. Her cheeks started to warm with the excitement of the last prior. Not wanting to wake Yami, she shifted her gaze to avoid the flashbacks of last night flooding back into her.

Her eyes shifted to his chin where a stubble grew. She held back a chuckle. He was really never one to care enough about his appearance or how others see him. As a foreigner in a different land, he had to not care about how others see him. She remembered the times where she heard the insults about him. The whisperings and blatant discrimination against him made her bristle but Yami walked on.

A smile crept onto her face. He kept walking, moving forward against everything that was thrown at him. And look where is at now, one of the nine captains of the Magic Knights Squads.

Rowan sighed quietly and nuzzled her head deeper into the Captain's neck. Her hands pressed softly against Yami's bare chest when she moved closer to him. Yami's muscular arms tightened around her. It's been ages since Yami held her this way, Rowan thought while focusing on his breathing until it lulled her back to sleep.

Rowan woke up to the sound of knocking. _Bang, bang, _a person's knuckles rasped against the other side of the door. Rowan cracked an eye open into a narrow slit., wondering if she should answer the door. But she came to realise that it wasn't for her.

"Captain Yami, it's time to wake up!" The person shouted at the door. Rowan whined lightly from the volume of the voice.

"Go away! I'll kill you!" Yami grumbled loudly before burying his head into Rowan's hair. A yelp sounded at the other side of the door. Footfalls running away from the door faded. Once there was silence yet again, she closed her eyes. The person might just stay away…

_Bang, bang. _Or not. Rowan moaned as she stretched her muscles. Yami's arms loosened around her. She sat up, feeling her long red hair brush against her back. A curl fell in front of her face. Rowan rubbed her eyes, trying to will the sleep away. She turned to Yami sleeping beside her. He was on his back. His arm that she used as a pillow sprawled at her side of the bed. His eyes remained closed, completely unbothered by the knocking. After a few seconds, the banging ceased.

Rowan waited for the knocking again with sleepy eyes. She was about to fall back into Yami's arms and sleep some more but a series of knocking erupted. _Bang, bang, bang, bang. "Yami-san! It's almost time to go!" _

Rowan stood up from the bed. Her feet pressed against the cool floor. She shivered when she left the warmth of the bed and Yami. She swept Yami's white A-shirt from the ground into her hands. She threw it over her head while she made her way to the door. From the bed, Yami groaned loudly. He grumbled death threats to the person behind the door and propped himself up. The barge of noises continued.

Rowan tugged the stray curl dangling in front of her face away. Yawning, she flung open the door. "What is it?" Rowan asked, with half-lidded eyes. It was the members of the Black Bulls. Asta, Finral and Magna, Rowan concludes as she stared at them and them at her.

Suddenly, Asta and Magna flew back. Blood spurting out of their noses. Finral froze at his spot. Blood trailed down his nose. "Asta, get a hold of yourself," Magna howled to the younger boy on the ground behind Finral. The younger boy laid on the ground half-conscious.

"Y-Ya-Yam," Finral stuttered. His eyes flickered down. The trail of blood gushed stronger from his nose.

"Yam?" Rowan asked back. She titled her head, confused. As quickly as they turned red, the boys in front of the door paled. Blood ran from their face while they nervously stared at her. No, behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Yami's voice growled behind her. A black cloth was then dropped over her shoulders. "Get out of here or I'll kill all of you!" Yami barked before forcibly pulling Rowan back and slamming the door shut. Finral, Asta, and Magna hurriedly scampered down the corridor.

Rowan landed on the bed. Yami stood cross-armed in front of her. She studied him for a moment, taking in all his nakedness. Licking her lips, she gripped the tattered Black Bulls cloak on her shoulders. She felt heat spread down— but was interrupted when a fist smacked her head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, you bastard?" Rowan shrieked. She clutched her head, comforting the bump forming. Yami walked to the window and opened it. He lit a cigarette and returned her glare.

"You dumb ginger," Rowan bristled but Yami ignored her and continued, "you shouldn't answer the door like _that_." He exhaled smoke then gestured to her. Rowan looked down at herself. She was clad in Yami's white A-shirt but it didn't cover much. Her important bits were hidden but it felt no imagination.

Her cleavage showed over the neckline of the shirt. Her pert breasts spilt out from the front. Her nipples stood erect against the white fabric from the cold. The shirt fell straight around her waist then grew snug at her hips. The shirt ended at her mid-thigh, showing a nice amount of leg.

"You'll make my idiots even more stupid," Yami stated before taking another drag. Rowan grinned and snickered at him.

"You don't want to share. I understand, Yami," Rowan smirked at her former partner. Yami coughed on his cigarette. Rowan's smirk widened but dropped when he started laughing.

"When they see your huge ass and those thick muscled thighs, they wouldn't want to," Yami chortled to himself. Rowan's face grew as red as her hair.

"They're not that muscular! They're just…. Incredibly toned so that I can beat other peoples' asses!"


End file.
